Harry Potter and the Yule Ball AGAIN!
by inuyashafire
Summary: Once again Harry is at the Dursleys for a summer, when he gets a letter from the one person he least expected, it turns his life upside down. When he returns to Hogwarts, chaos erupts once again, and its up to Harry to save the ones he loves. HCho RonHer
1. Unexpected Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (no matter how many times I tell myself that I do). Never have never will.  
  
are thoughts; ##### is change of point of view but at the same time  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Delivery   
  
Harry Potter lie awake in his bed unable to fall asleep. His scar was burning uncontrollably, but then again, his scar always burned nowadays. Two years ago, June, he witnessed the rise of Lord Voldemort and dueled with him. Last year, he saw Dumbledore, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, duel with Lord Voldemort. During the duel, Voldemort transported himself into Harry, causing his scar to burn horribly.  
  
Thinking of all this caused him to not hear the pecking at his bedroom window. Harry turned to see Pig, Ron Weasley's owl. He hurried over to the window and opened it. Pig flew inside and started zooming around the room. It took Harry a few minutes to get him down to get the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Hope you having a great one! Well... you probably aren't cause you are at the Dursley's, but that's ok, cause we will be coming over there really soon to pick you up! I finally managed to get Mum to let you to come over to the Burrow until school starts. Hope you like the Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and the cake. Mum made the cake, says that it took a while to make cause she had to do it the muggle way, so she says you better like it! We are going to get Hemione soon too, so she should be here by the time you get back here. George and Fred are doin' well, but I'll tell you about that when we see each other. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry advanced on the cake and tried some of it. He had been practically starving because of Dudley's diet, which was not having very much progress on him. He had taken his first bite of Ron's cake when he heard another tapping on the window. This one was an owl Harry had never seen before. When he opened his window it flew in and landed on his bed. It stuck out his leg and stood still with its leg pointed out as if trying to show-off in front of Hedwig and Pig, who saw him trying to show- off and landed on the bed beside the new owl and tried to act civilized also. Harry laughed at this as he untied the letter from the owl. He sat back down, hungrily shoving another bite of cake in his mouth and mulled over the new letter in his hand.   
  
It took him a couple minutes to recognize the familiar handwriting and when he did, he almost choked on his food. Spitting it out, he jumped to his feet unceremoniously, lost his footing, and fell back wards on the bed; Pig and the new owl, flying off to his dresser, hooting angrily. He ignored them and tore open the letter. He scanned down to the bottom to check the signature....no, it can't be! But...it was his handwriting!...He willed himself to calm down before he started at the beginning, telling himself not to get his hopes up too soon.   
  
_Harry,  
  
I know its your birthday and Happy Birthday for it, but there are more important things that have to be said. Yes, I am alive. I fell through that veil and I'm not sure what happened afterwards. I just woke up in custody of the ministry. When I fell beyond the veil, I must have hit my head on the floor and was knocked unconscious. But anyway, I woke up bound behind the hands standing in the courtroom in front of the entire Wizengamot. I was being tried for the murder that I never committed! I tried to explain that it was not me who had killed the muggles, but Peter Pettigrew. They did not believe me. The verdict said that it was a unanimous vote that I was guilty. When Ministry Officials came closer to take me away Reamus Lupin just popped out of nowhere with a Portkey, grabbed me and pulled me to it. We were transported to an unknown area. From there we disapparated to 12. I need you to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore telling him of this, in fact, just tie mine to yours. Tell Hedwig to fly as fast as possible. I can not do it because if the letter was intercepted by the ministry they would trace it to me here. I heard them say they have stopped trying to intercept your letters. It is safe for now. Thanks again.  
  
Sirius  
_  
Harry leapt to his desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment, attached Sirius's letter to his own and tied it to Hedwig. He told her to get it to the Headmaster as fast a possible. She hooted the OK and she flew off.   
  
Harry paced around the room thinking to himself. I can't believe it! Sirius is alive! Harry looked over and saw Pig and the new owl sitting there. That sparked his memory that he should write to Ron and Hermione. He jumped to his desk and wrote:  
  
_Ron and Hermione,  
  
Just got a letter from Sirius. Yep, Sirius. Can't explain now, but everything is gonna be all right! Thanks for the presents!  
  
Harry  
_  
He tied the letter to Pig while thinking that he hadn't gotten Hermione's letter yet. It must be on its way Harry thought. He set Pig off and watched him soar away. He saw another owl coming his way, at that moment. It must be Hermione's. As it came closer, he saw it accidentally drop something in the yard. When it got here he looked at the bag of Dungbombs attached to his left leg. The letter must not have been tied properly. He thought to himself that he would get it tomorrow, as he felt an unusual feeling to sleep. His head began to spin and he collapsed on his bed beside him. He woke up in the morning happier than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Authors Notes: Hey guys, hope you liked the Chapter. I promise that I will update soon. I feel like this one I will stay on until completed. Please R/R. Thanks again! 


	2. Breakfast with the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (no matter how many times I tell myself that I do). Never have never will.  
  
Jori WinterThanks for the Constructive Criticism! I'll be sure to try it out!  
  
are thoughts; ##### is change of point of view but at the same time  
  
Chapter 2: Breakfast With the Dursleys  
  
Harry awoke with a tingling in his stomach. Uncle Vernon woke him by yelling his name from downstairs wanting to know where his breakfast was. Normally Harry would have been mad at this but the news of his godfather ensured that he would not be sad or mad or anything else but happy for a long while. He dressed quickly, putting on his muggle-clothes and shoes. When he reached the door on his way downstairs, he heard the familiar tap tap on his bedroom window. He looked out and saw what look like a ministry owl. Ohh, boy. What did I do now? He opened his window to a leg with a letter attached to it. He tore off the letter and the owl flew away.  
  
Dear Students,  
  
The law that prevents you from using magic because of Underage Magic has been changed. The new age is sixteen. Students may take the apparation test at anytime only if you are sixteen. The law still applies that says you may not misuse the magic, of course.  
  
Ministry  
  
Harry was astounded. He could do magic now anytime he wanted! He couldn't wait to try it out on the Dursleys.... He could hear it now if Hermione had heard him say that. Harry! You know you mustn't misuse the privilege! That reminded him. Didn't a letter drop a letter last night in the yard?  
  
Harry changed his path to lead outside instead of Vernon. He looked around. Where is it? Harry thought. There it was! It was stuck in between the house and a bush. He went over to it and grabbed it not bothering to open it just yet. He walked back inside the house and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?" Uncle Vernon boomed.  
  
"I was retrieving a letter that fell from my window last night," Harry said knowing fully well how mad Uncle Vernon would get knowing that he was sending letters again.  
  
"Letter? What letter? Give it to me!" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"You said you wanted breakfast, right?" Harry said ignoring Uncle Vernon's demand.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Good. Hmm. How about some eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, muffins, sausage, and an omelet? Does that sound good? Here, Incanto Breakfast!" Harry said flicking his wand. A lush breakfast of everything he had said appeared on the table in front of them. Dudley's jaw dropped as he stared. "Oops, I forgot. We are all on a diet. Reducio!" The meal vanished. He put his wand away and threw a grapefruit from a bowl next to him on the table. "There ya go."  
  
"Why'd you do that," Dudley asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do what," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Make it all go away! Make it come back! Why haven't you been doing that before?" Dudley's face was pure rage, and Harry felt delight coarse through him, though he was careful to hide it.  
  
"Because I wasn't allowed to use magic then."  
  
"What do you mean 'then'?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"It just came. I can use magic now whenever I want. The Ministry of Magic wrote to all the students at Hogwarts that sixteen and above can use magic anytime now." said Harry ignoring his aunt and uncle's furious look of him mentioning the school he went to.  
  
"Liar," Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said together.  
  
"No I'm not. Here is the letter. But I don't care. You believe what you want to believe."  
  
"Let me see that, boy!" Uncle Vernon said. Harry didn't even try to stop him. He read the letter all the while his face turning purple. "You are not going to be doing magic in this house boy!" said Uncle Vernon advancing on him.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and leveled it with Uncle Vernon. "Or what? You will threaten me? You can't send me away. Don't think I've forgotten about your little promise with Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia. And besides, I'm going with my friends soon, so I'll be leaving your miserable place until next year. Then I will be able to apparate, so you won't be able to keep me out of the house longer than 10 seconds."  
  
"And what the ruddy hell is apparating?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"It is when I can make myself basically teleport from place to place. Oh, and did I mention that my god father, Sirius Black did indeed not die?" He saw his uncles face pale, and bit back the urge to let a smile of victory on his face. "Yeah, so looks like you guys have a lot to worry about now, don't you? I mean, I can do magic whenever I want, my murdering godfather did not die, and I am not afraid of you anymore." Vernon didn't say anything. Instead it was Aunt Petunia that said something.  
  
"Y-you're getting those friends of yours to take you away?"  
  
"Yes I am. I don't know when, but I expect that I will be getting an owl from them any time now."  
  
"Tell them that you will be going over there, but they must not come over here. You will make a meeting place and you will go there. How is that?" Aunt Petunia asked, desperately. "I do not want another episode like the last time they came over," she said clearly still able to remember when George and Fred left behind a Ton Tounge Toffee on the floor. Dudley ate it and his Tounge got 2 feet longer than supposed to.  
  
"How about Ron comes here by floo powder, and he takes me back with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine, but only if the neighbors don't get a stir," she said.  
  
At that moment an owl flew in from the chimney so fast it couldn't climb back up to not hit the floor. It slammed the ground hard and you could hear the thump. Soot flew out of the chimney and swirled around the entrance like smoke. When it cleared, the owl got back up it flew over to Harry who recognized the owl as Pig. He took Ron's letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Are you serious?! Snuffles is back! Yeah, mate! Can't wait to see 'em again! And we will be coming by Floo to pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning, only it'll just be Ginny coming. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
"Well, looks like they aren't coming for me after all. Guess you will have to deal with me for another month and a half," He lied, trying to grin at their stupid expressions.   
  
"W-w-whadda, mean boy? They better get you!," Vernon blubbered, and Harry lost his demeanor. He started laughing and Uncle Vernon's expression of pure rage at being laughed at only made him laugh harder.  
  
"I'm...just..kidding...," Harry said, in between gasps. He flew up to his room, calling over his shoulder. "They are coming tomorrow!"   
  
Authors Notes: Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming! Not too long of Chapters but I expect they will progress as the plot thickens. I don't think that I will be posting a chapter a day like I did this time but I will keep it quick 


	3. Weasley's Wizarding Whezes and a Familia...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (no matter how many times I tell myself that I do). Never have never will.  
  
Are Thoughts ### Signals the switch of person, but during the same time slot  
  
Chapter 3: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes And a Familiar Voice  
  
Harry stood beside the fireplace with his trunk, owl, and school supplies. It was 8:58 AM and Harry felt as though he was going to burst. He wanted to see Ron, Hermione, the Order, and most of all Sirius. He was thinking of them when he heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Is it true Harry? Is it really? Is he really alive?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah it is. But doesn't everyone already know over there at the Order?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm still to young to be a part in the meetings so I only hear what Ron and Hermione tell me. But I guess I just had to hear it from you. Oh my god I'm so happy!" Ginny said jumping up and down.  
  
"Well, how about we make a move on and head over to the Burrow right now, shall we?"  
  
"Ok, but take these," she said giving Harry Floo Powder and a small half of a piece of candy.  
  
"What is this?" he said holding the half.  
  
"It is a candy half that Fred and George made that if you take it, you will be able to withstand all their joke candies," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
###############  
  
Ron stood expectantly waiting for Harry. He was unaware how hard he was holding Hermione's hand until she made a small noise that sparked his memory. He never wanted to hurt her. I wish she would have told me that! But geez, I can't stay mad at her for long....She is so beautiful!  
  
Hermione looked over and saw that her was staring at her. "Stop, Ron!" she said, grinning. "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" she said moving her free hand to try and feel around.  
  
"No, Hermione. Nothing is wrong with you. I was just thinking how beautiful you are," he said. She blushed and look back at the fireplace to see Harry.  
  
###############  
  
Harry walked out of the fireplace glad to be back. He looked over and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands. He looked around and realized that no one else was there. Wait! he thought. They were holding hands! Harry laughed at the sight. But Hermione had indeed grown since the last meeting. She was a lot prettier than then. She had begun to fix her hair up more, and her teeth were more straight. "Am I the only one here without a girlfriend?" Harry said laughing.  
  
Right then Ron and Hermione's hands broke apart. Ron's ears turned red and Hermione blushed. "Um, hiya Harry." Ron said awkwardly.  
  
"I was just joking guys! I don't care that you like each other! Ron's told me about it for years, Hermione!" he said. At that Hermione blushed even more. "I'm glad you are going out. Well, you are going out aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, we are Harry. We just got together last week," Hermione answered.  
  
"How are Fred and George doing with, you know," Harry said quietly to break the silence.  
  
"They are doing great! They already got loads of galleons. I'm quite jealous actually. They had to tell Mum about it when they bought the land. So you don't have to shush it up anymore. I hope you ate that piece of candy Ginny gave you," Ron said seeing as Ginny just walked out of the chimney.  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was pretty good, actually. It tasted like..Vanilla! Yeah that was the flavor."  
  
"That was my idea," Fred said just walking in. "By the way, would you like to try a piece of candy?"  
  
"You wouldn't give me one of your screwed up pieces of candy considering I was the one that funded it all, would you?" Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh, turns out we ran out. Sorry, mate." George said behind Fred. They all laughed at that.  
  
"I hope you ate that cake and enjoyed it. You remember? The one I sent you?" Ron said.  
  
"I did. It was really good. I'll have to tell you mom that," Harry said.  
  
"There is no need, honey," Mrs Weasley said behind Harry. "I heard you. I thought it was good, myself."  
  
"It is getting a little cramped in here don't you lot think?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"When did you get in here?" Ron said.  
  
"Just a second ago." At this they all made their way into the living room. They each chose separate chairs except for Ron and Hermione, who chose the sofa. They sat still, hand in hand.  
  
"So how is the shop coming, Fred?" Harry said.  
  
"Great. Mum gave us a little trouble though in the beginning. We have gotten quite a bit of money already. Plenty enough to pay for the rent and still have a profit."  
  
"But the only thing on our minds, is the rent though." George continued.  
  
"We are thinking about moving," Fred said.  
  
"Moving? Why?" Harry said.  
  
"We want to go to Hogsmeade. We thought that would give us a better income because it'll just be kids without their parents breathing down their necks," George said.  
  
"We realize though that the parents won't be paying now. Sometimes they help. Sometimes they don't," Fred said.  
  
"How is the Order coming along Mr. Weasley?" Harry said, now directing his attention towards their father.  
  
"Well, not too good as a matter of fact. Because you are of age now I can't-," Mr. Weasley was cut off by the murmurs of glee from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "-can't control what you do and hear. But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has now gathered-,"  
  
"Come on Arthur! You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix! And not all that bad of one either! Surely you can say VOLDEMORT's name now can't you?" Reamus Lupin had just walked in from the room next door. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin had flinched  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry said.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Anyway, V-Voldemort has gathered trolls, giants, dementors, and his all-faithful Death Eaters. They are going to attack. We don't know when and we don't know where," Arthur finished.  
  
"How is Sirius? I know that he is alive. Have you guys seen him?" Harry said.  
  
"Did somebody say my name? We are having a little family reunion in here and I was not invited?"   
  
Everyone turned around as a familiar gruff voice filled the room. Harry heard Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasp in surprise. Lupin just smiled as if nothing happened, and Ron and Mr. Weasley stared, mouths open in shock. Harry wanted to move, to walk over, actually run over, and hug his godfather, but he couldn't move. 


	4. Sirius is Cleared

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (no matter how many times I tell myself that I do). Never have never will.  
  
Thoughts   
  
##### Change of person in same time slot Advance in time  
  
Chapter 4: Sirius is Cleared  
  
Harry turned his head around at the sound of his godfather's voice. "Sirius!" Harry said jumping off the sofa and running to him. "Sirius! I- I thought you were dead! H- How did you survive? Are you ok? Tell me! Tell me everything!"  
  
"Whoa, there Harry! I'm fine, really I'm ok. I told you in the letter how I survived. I was pushed back behind that veil by a curse used by Bellatrix. I hit my head on the wall behind it and was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in custody of the Ministry. When Dumbledore told Fudge that there were Death Eaters down below he hurried down with his Aurors. They found me lying there, unconscious. When they identified me as Sirius Black they thought they just got a special treat. They took me to the courtroom that you went to Harry, last year for your hearing. I was tried in front of the entire Wizengamot. A unanimous vote declared me guilty for the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard. When I was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, the Ministry Officials were walking towards me when no one other than Reamus Lupin himself appeared beside me. He grabbed me and pulled me to the Portkey he had assembled all before the others could get to me," Sirius explained.  
  
"How did you know, Professor?" Hermione, who had been quiet the whole time, asked.  
  
"I was informed by Kingsley Shacklebolt that the Ministry had caught you. Because he was head of the investigation of Sirius he was the one who dragged Sirius into the courtroom," Lupin said. "And could you all please stop calling me Professor? You have to get used to calling Sirius that."  
  
"What?!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George said at once.  
  
"Aww Reamus. It's not official yet. Just if Dumbledore can prove my innocence. And I didn't want them to know yet. It was supposed to be a surprise!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Dumbledore is in there right now. I heard it at a meeting right before I left to come here," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
###############  
  
Dumbledore was standing in front of the complete Wizengamot almost convincing them that Sirius Black was innocent.   
  
"So you are telling us," Cornelius Fudge said, "that Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettigrew, who is in fact, not dead. He was an unregistered animagus. And when he was supposedly killed by Black, he really was alive, but he cut of his finger, then transformed and went into a sewer underneath them?"  
  
"That is correct," Dumbledore said.  
  
"And when he came to Hogwarts three years ago, he did not have any intention of killing harry Potter, but to kill Peter Pettigrew, who had become the pet of the Weasley family?"  
  
"That is also correct. And I'm sure that anyone of the family will stand up in front of you under the heaviest truth serum imaginable, and they would all come up with the same thing: Peter Pettigrew is alive."  
  
"Then that is what we will do. I want a Portkey made that will transport every member of the Weasley family with the exclusion of Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Charley Weasley," Fudge said out loud to anyone who was listening.  
  
"Yes, sir," Percy said. Percy went off, but came back in less than a minute. "Here sir." He had an empty crushed soda-can. _Portus_. Percy left them. He was expected back in a moment or two with the Weasley family.  
  
###############  
  
When Percy just walked into the room that everyone was in, it could have gone better. He had not yet apologized for what he said about the family. He came in looking a little sad.  
  
"Um, hi dad, mum," Percy said. "Please before you say anything, I'm really _really_ sorry. I know I was wrong, but I didn't want to face that because of my position. I really like being in the Ministry and it has a lot of advantages. I'm sorry for what I said to you, and I'm sorry for being so mean to you all. Ron, I'm so sorry for that letter I mailed to you. I was immature. But the reason I have come here is to apologize and to tell you that Dumbledore needs your help. He is trying to prove Sirius innocent but he needs proof. He says it all fits, he just needs proof. So what he is going to do, is he is going to call every one of you into the courtroom, I have brought a Portkey, and you must tell them, under a heavy truth serum, that Peter Pettigrew is alive and that he was your pet, Ron. He says if you all come up with the same answer, he will call Sirius Black a free man," Percy said. Sirius smiled at the thought of being free.  
  
It was quiet for a moment as everyone thought over what Percy was saying, but at once everyone realized that they were going into court! Everyone jumped up at the same time and headed towards Percy. "Not you two," Percy said as Harry and Hermione headed towards to soda can.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Fudge said he wants The Weasley's, not the Potter's and Granger's," Percy said.  
  
"Oh," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Come on then everyone touch the can, and we are off in 3...2...1..."  
  
###############  
  
Ron followed Percy into the courtroom. He was going to be the first questioned. "Now be careful Ron. They are going to give you Vitaserum," Percy said.  
  
"Ok. I'm not worried. I know Peter is alive and that he was my pet.. No need to worry. Sirius won't be killed on my behalf," Ron replied.  
  
"Glad to hear that," Percy said. They walked into the courtroom, to see it full of people.  
  
"It's about time Mr. Weasley," Fudge said to Percy.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Couldn't find Ginny," Percy lied.  
  
"Well let's get on with it then. You can sit there Mr. Weasley," Fudge said, pointing to a chair in front of him. Ron sat without talking. Percy came to him once again. This time he had a potion with him.  
  
"That is Vitaserum Mr. Weasley. You are to drink that and answer our questions," Fudge said. Ron took the glass and drank the potion only wavering once.  
  
"Good. Now Ron. May I call you Ron?" Fudge said without waiting for an answer. "Do you have the pet called 'Scabbers'?"  
  
"No," Ron replied.  
  
"Have you ever had a pet called 'Scabbers'?"  
  
"Yes. When I was in my third year of Hogwarts," Ron replied.  
  
"Did this pet turn out to be an animagus of Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you also believe that Peter is alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is all. You may go now. The effect of the Vitaserum will ware off in 10 minutes." Ron stood up and walked to the door, when Ginny walked in.  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge was irritated. He knew should not have started the case with Dumbledore. Sirius Black Now Sirius Black was free, because the last of the family Arthur Weasley came up with the same answer as all the others: Peter Pettigrew is alive and Ron once owned him as a pet called Scabbers. The Wizengamot all voted that Sirius was free, because they could not turn down such evidence. "I want it in all the newspapers, that Sirius Black is cleared of all charges and he is free to roam about where ever he wants," Fudge said.  
  
Already done, sir," Percy said.  
  
###############  
  
Everyone was celebrating over at the Burrow. Sirius was free! "I think I will go out in the open and walk to Diagon Alley and see what everyone thinks. What do you say, Harry? Want to come with me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You can come with all of us," Mrs. Weasley said. "The lists have just gotten here. Here is yours Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. That does it. Now when do you want to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Everyone, but Mrs. Weasley was standing by the fireplace. "Come on, Molly!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mrs. Weasley said running down the stairs.  
  
"I'll go first," Sirius said hurriedly. "_Diagon Alley_!"   
  
"Harry you can go now." Harry walked into the chimney and yelled "_Diagon Alley_!"   
  
###############  
  
Harry looked around and saw Sirius at the wand shop. He walked into it.  
  
"Come on! I need a wand!" Sirius said. "I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach at Hogwarts! How can I teach without a wand?"  
  
"It's alright Olivander. It says right here," Harry said pointing to the _Daily Prophet_, "that Sirius is cleared of all charges. So technically you must give him a wand."  
  
"Fine," Olivander said, taking a look at the newspaper. "Here." He handed Sirius a wand. "Try this one out." Sirius gave it a swish. Gold and Red sparks shot out the end. "Oh. Phoenix Feather, 11" and Unicorn tail. Mighty close to Harry Potter's and... well you know who."  
  
"I like it," Sirius said. They walked out the door after they paid eleven galleons. He saw everyone standing over in a corner and Mrs. Weasley fumbling with some money. "No need for that. I am having the best day ever thanks to you guys. I will buy all your supplies for school, and I can't think of anything for you Molly, so just let me know."  
  
"One special thing for each one of you," Molly said, as the kids all ran off in different directions. 


End file.
